Patent application Ser. No. 09/820,061 discloses a process for making ratchet wheels comprising the steps of punching a large recess and a small recess in a workpiece at one time by a special punch. The workpiece is then subject to further punching steps to form a recess and an opening. Thereafter a part of the workpiece with the later-formed recess and opening is cut away. The workpiece is then processed with the steps of defining two annular grooves in a periphery of the workpiece and forming a plurality of teeth on the workpiece.
According to the present invention, the above process is improved in a more cost-effective way to improve the yields.